Chaos Cursed: Final Fantasy VII
by ShadowedHearts
Summary: Part Two of Chaos cursed. Forced to choose between her siblings, Seraphina has disappeared - leaving Sanura to deal with the Turks and ShinRa on her own. How is she to choose between the past and the future?
1. Chapter 1

Screams, the sound of rending flesh and the feel of death. These were the sounds that drew her from that near-deathly sleep, her eyes parting to find the glass of her capsule streaked with blood, and beyond it, stood her brother. Rather than shatter the glass as she knew he was so tempted to do, the man sheathed his blade and keyed in the codes he had just obtained from the man he killed.

"Brother…" Seraphina's whisper came as the capsule fully drained and the glass slid to the side to allow her to step forward, directly into the waiting arms of her rescuer. "…you came…"

"…where is Sanura?" When she shook her head, not knowing the answer, he stepped away, grasping her hand with his own and leading her from the room, into the next. Fortunately for the lives of the ShinRa lab technicians, this was the room in which Sanura was held, and it was occupied by only one person. After gaining the code to unlock Sanura's capsule, Sephiroth sent Seraphina to free her sister, and calmly killed the technician.

"What's…going on?" Sanura whispered, after Seraphina had finally managed to rouse her. As her eyes fell upon their brother, they widened, and she stepped back in fear. Yet, while she was frightened, when Sephiroth merely motioned for them to follow and Seraphina did so without any hesitation, Sanura had no choice but to do the same.

Only when she was lead into the main lab did she stop, staring at the carnage that surrounded her. Bodies lay all over the room, none living, and blood stained the walls and floor.

"Sephiroth! What have you done?!" She received no answer, continuing to follow after her siblings as they made their way up to the president's office, many floors above. As the blade slid through the president's back to pin him to his desk, she backed away towards the door, hands over her mouth to keep her scream locked tight inside her.

"Come with me…" Sephiroth's voice was quiet, distanced from them both for reasons neither girl understood. "Come with me to find Mother…to save her from what these people have done to her…"

"Sephiroth…our mother is dead…she's been dead since shortly after we were born!" Sanura exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? You can't bring back the dead! All you're doing is killing innocent people!"

"Innocent people?" His gaze landed first upon Seraphina, and with a slight, but definite shake of her head, he let it drift to Sanura. She had no idea what had happened to her sister, and Seraphina intended to keep it that way. So be it. "They keep you locked up like an animal…yet you call them innocent…Very well then, stay among your captors. Seraphina?"

"…I cannot fight against her, brother." The way in which she said it left Sanura staring in shock. It was as though she wished she could join Sephiroth in his madness, as though she wanted nothing more than to help him. "…so I cannot…but I will not get in your way. I promise."

"…so be it." With those three simple words, their beloved brother simply vanished, leaving Seraphina to grasp her sister's arm and drag her from the room, narrowly avoiding discovery from whoever was coming upstairs. She did not let Sanura go until they had reached Tseng's office, at which point she opened the door, pushed her sister in, then followed.

"…Seraphina?! Sanura?! The technicians said you wouldn't be fully healed for another three days!" His exclamation fell on deaf ears - Sanura was in shock, and Seraphina was already starting for the door. "Seraphina…?"

"…take care of her, Tseng." Though he expected a glance back and a further explanation, his patience was rewarded only with the door snapping closed behind her, leaving his gaze to shift to Sanura, who seemed to be recovering.

"Seraphina?" As she turned to look for her sister, panic set in, her gaze snapping to Tseng, who could only shake his head. "But where did she go?!"

"She did not say." He murmured. "But I get the feeling-"

"Sir!" The crackle over his earpiece was a sure sign that Reno was running while contacting him, and he shot to his feet.

"Reno? What is it?!"

"Someone's just killed the president, you need to get there, quick!"

"Get to my office!" As the door burst open, Tseng blinked, before merely rushing out past Reno with a hurried, "Protect Sanura!"

"But I thought she was still-" Left facing a closed door, he sighed, reaching for the handle to go down to the labs, only to jump when he heard someone behind him. Whirling around with his hand on his gun, he was left to stare. Sanura stood before him, staring at the door in utter confusion. "…er…Sanura? …I'm Reno-"

He had no further chance for chat, as her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped forward, leaving him to dive to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Well, hell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sanura? Sanura, are you feeling alright?" The question came from somewhere in the fuzzy darkness around her. No, not darkness, she realized, slowly opening her eyes to see a man with bright red hair and red tattoos under his eyes peering down at her.

"…who are you…?" A confused frown upon her lips, she sat up, before immediately searching the room. Although Tseng was a familiar face, as was Rude, she had no idea who the two blondes - a man and a woman - could be. "Tseng? Where's my sister?"

"…she left, remember?" Tseng stepped forward to sit down on the couch beside her, before glancing to Reno, who stepped back slightly. "…do you have any idea where she could be, Sanura?"

"…no." When the blonde man made an irritated noise much like a growl, she shot a frightened look towards him, before looking to Tseng and Rude in panic. To her surprise - and apparently that of the others in the room - neither man managed to speak up first.

"Boss, could you not do that? Scaring her won't do you any good, she'd probably faint again, and then she couldn't answer any of our questions." The red-head commented, coupling the words with a grin that left the blonde with no reason to be offended.

"Seraphina is gone, she's weak, and she could fall back into her previous state at any time. She could die, Reno!" The blonde snapped. _So Reno is his name?_ Sanura thought, her gaze turning back to the red haired man. To her surprise, he moved to sit down on her other side - not touching her, probably due in large part to the death glares the entire group sent him when he sat, but for some reason, his presence beside her reassured her all the same.

"Sanura, do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Though Tseng's voice was much kinder, there was an intensity in his tone that matched what had been in Rufus's. "Why did she just leave?"

"I…It's my fault. I made her feel like she had to choose between Sephiroth and myself….so she…so she took the only option she could think of. She chose neither of us…" Tears in her eyes, her shoulders slumped shortly after the last words passed her lips.

As Rufus opened his mouth to speak, Reno glared at him. This made him realize what he had been planning to say would only upset her more, and would end with never obtaining any information from her. Rethinking his words, he turned toward the door, glancing back over his shoulder at Reno.

"I'm docking your pay for the week. Insubordination is not a quality prized in a member of the Turks." He snapped.

"Where are you going?" Tseng got to his feet, moving to the door after their boss even as Rufus opened it.

"I'm going to start looking for her." His voice was quiet as he glanced back again, "…she's out there somewhere."

"I'm coming with you." The statement was followed as he joined Rufus in leaving the room. When the door snapped shut, Sanura's shoulders slumped even more, gaze locked on the floor.

"She always was Tseng's favorite…" She whispered, gaze drifting to Rude in surprise when he had not left. "…why aren't you going with them?"

"Because you need me more right now, Nura."

"No…I'm fine…really…"

"Right, because it's not like you look like you're going to die soon or anything." The female voice made her jump, having forgotten the woman was there. "Come on - you look like you're in dire need of a bath and something warm to drink. Reno, Rude, we're going to my apartment."

"I'll go get the car. Come on, Reno." As Rude reached the door and Reno hadn't moved, he turned back, arching a brow. "Now, Reno."

"Now that they're gone…" The woman dropped to sit on the coffee table in front of Sanura. "I'm Elena. As I'm sure you've realized, I'm a Turk."

"I'm Sanura…but I guess you've figured that out by now."

"I had. Would you like to get some clothes on the way?"

"I don't really care…"

"Hmm. Tseng mentioned that Sephiroth opened accounts in your and Seraphina's names - from the sound of things, there's a decent amount in each, so money is no worry."

"Alright then, I guess…I really don't want to have anything to do with that money…or anything from him."

"What? Why not?" Elena looked startled. "He's your brother, and he was making sure you and your sister would be taken care of if anything happened to him."

"He's a monster…have you seen the labs? The innocent blood everywhere?!"

"I wouldn't use the term 'innocent' if I were you." Rude's voice was dark, almost a growl, from where he stood in the doorway. Elena had no idea what had brought the change to his tone, but it faded as he stepped fully into the room. "Reno's waiting in the car downstairs."

"_Reno_ is driving?" Elena's tone made Sanura look to her in confusion.

"Why? Is that bad?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rude…" Elena groaned as she stumbled out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of a well-known shop - originally it had been no more than a single small store in Junon, but in the last four years, it had become a massive chain. It had also been bought by ShinRa. "…why…? Why did you do this to me…?"

"I wanna ride it again!" Sanura squealed from behind her, as she bounced over her to land on the pavement with a smile on her face. Rude merely made a small gesture towards the now perking up young woman for Elena to understand.

"So…you knew she'd enjoy it." She murmured softly, even as they walked side by side into the shop before them.

"I took a guess." Was his quiet response. The two stood at either side of the doorway, watching in amusement as Reno, the only one who stuck close to Sanura, found himself serving as her cart - much to his surprise. It started out innocently enough - a few cute blouses here, a skirt there, a pair of jeans, some slacks - which were thrown towards him, landing in his arms and over his shoulders and even atop his head at some points, while Reno was left scrabbling behind her and trying to keep it all neatly held in his arms.

However, as Sanura dashed around the store, soon enough panties and bras were added to the ever-growing pile, followed by skimpy boy shorts, tiny tank tops, and stunning corsets. It was at this point that Reno's surprise turned to embarrassment. And still the items piled up, now with a few little black dresses - though, to be honest, while they had the same function as a little black dress, they were all happily colored - and then came the shoes. Reno soon found himself serving as a shoe rack for trainers, canvas hi-tops, stilettos, pumps, and even the occasional pair of boots.

"You'd think she was a living tornado, wouldn't you?" Rude commented to Elena, who laughed in response, nodding.

"Poor Reno. He's obviously starting to get a bit of a crush on her. Maybe letting him be the cart was a cruel thing to do."

"Oh, no. He's been building up bad karma with me. He had this one coming." Rude looked completely apathetic, but Elena, who had worked with him for some time now, recognized this particular form of apathy as satisfaction.

"You're terrible, and yet you have made my week wonderful." Elena's grin only widened as a blushing, stammering Reno was dragged to the counter, where a happy young woman greeted him as Sanura's boyfriend. Rude stepped forward at this point, holding out a shiny silver check-card from one of ShinRa's many banks.

"Oh! Thank you, Rude!" Sanura beamed to him as the young woman continued ringing up her purchases, frowning as she saw the numbers going up. "…you don't think I got too much, do you?"

"…that isn't even going to make a dent in what is in your account, Miss Sanura." The formal tones were something he always used when in public - it was a way to remind the unwashed masses that they were not a high enough caliber to associate with the girl he accompanied.

"…hey…why is the ShinRa logo in the corner of Beautique's logo?" Realizing this as she looked down at the old Beautique logo she had grown to love, which was embossed in the marble countertop, she glanced over to Rude.

"ShinRa bought this place out a little more than four years ago." Rude informed her, leaning down to murmur her pin number into her ear as she prepared to swipe her card.

"Four years ago? …right after everything that happened with my sister and I?" She seemed puzzled, moving to take some of the bags only to blink as Reno had all of them and was already halfway to the door. Rude took her arm, escorting her from the building, while Elena fell into step on her other side as they passed her.

"…Actually, it was shortly after Seraphina disappeared." Elena told her, letting her slide into the backseat first, before getting in herself, buckling herself in, and reaching for the "oh shit" handle. "…I think Rufus was the one behind it, though no one knows for sure…either way, it was bought in the hopes that if Seraphina recovered, she would eventually go there. …we reviewed the tapes every day for the past four years."

"…wow…but why would that jerk care?" Suddenly annoyed by the way Rufus had treated her, she was distracted as Reno got into the driver's seat and started the car - causing Elena to grip the handle overhead still more tightly. "YAY!"

"You must be the only person on the planet who actually enjoys Reno's driving…" Rude said calmly, even as Reno tore down the street, catching the curbs and every pothole in sight, as well as taking some turns on merely two wheels. It seemed something he was quite used to, though as they stopped in front of a nice apartment building, he was out of the car almost as quickly as Elena.

"It's over…finally…" Elena managed, shaking herself and closing the door once Sanura had gotten out, waving her forward. "Come on, let's go on up."

"I wish it lasted longer…" Sanura said sadly, though as they stepped into the elevator, leaving Rude to guard the doors until Reno made it in with Sanura's purchases, she brightened up a bit. "So you live here, Elena?"

"…Yes. And if you'd like, you can stay with me. I have a spare room in my apartment, and it would probably be easier for now if you stayed close to one of us…since Tseng is a workaholic, and Rude and Reno live in an apartment a few floors down, we decided it would be best if you stayed with me. Tseng would never be home. And though Rude would be the better choice, Reno would probably molest you while you slept."

"I don't think so…" Sanura told her, blinking as though surprised at the idea. "I'm really nothing special, and Reno seems like he'd be interested in someone really special."

"…I wouldn't be too sure on that first count." Elena murmured, before laughing and guiding Sanura into the bathroom. "There's a spare robe on the hook in here for you to wear. Just run yourself a nice warm bath and relax, when you're done, go through the other door and into the spare room. I'll put your new clothes in there for you. The tea will be ready by the time you get dressed."

"…oh…thank you, Elena." Blinking, she opened her mouth to say something more, only to turn and find the door closing behind the woman. Shrugging slightly, she ran the water for the bath, and settled down into it. Elena was right about one thing - she really did always feel better after a nice hot bath. Maybe it was a woman thing. She'd never bothered to ask Seraphina about it.

The thought of her sister brought tears to her eyes, sinking down into the water until she was almost to the point of not being able to breathe without drowning herself, as the water rested against the crease of her lips.

It was so hard to realize…but it was true. It must have been her fault Seraphina just left like that. She'd made her choose…it was all her fault…


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, just put the bags in the bedroom. Through the door on the left." Sanura heard Elena say; climbing out of the bath, she turned to reach for a towel, only to stare as the bathroom door opened.

"AH OH MY GOD THAT'S NOT THE BEDROOM!" The yelp came with the sound of falling bags, Reno moving to step back only to trip over his own feet and falling forward. Sanura yelped, moving to catch him - as she dropped the towel in the process, Reno tore himself away from her as though he had been burned, tearing out of the apartment with a face nearly as red as his hair.

"…What the fu-" Elena began, blinking at the mess near the bathroom, a very confused Sanura kneeling on the floor. "…Reno. Figures. Did he do anything?"

"No…I was trying to keep him from hitting the floor and he just…ran. …did I do something wrong?"

"…Sanura, you're naked."

"OH MY GOD!" The screech could be heard even three floors below, where Rude was laughing over Reno's stuttering apologies. Sanura put her face, brilliantly red, into her hands, even as Elena chuckled and picked up the bags.

"Come on, Sanura." Elena told her, chuckling as the girl picked up the towel to dry herself off, then followed after her. "Get some clothes on, the boys will be back soon."

"…what?!"

"…you can face them, it was an accident."

"Are you crazy?! Reno saw me NAKED!"

"…my sanity has been called into question many times. Not least when I was being disobeyed. Move it!"

"…yes ma'am." Grumbling, Sanura dressed, and headed out to see Reno staring at the floor as though he was hoping it would swallow him. Upon her entrance, Rude cleared his throat.

"…Reno?"

"Er…right." Scrambling to his feet, Reno bowed low. "I'm so sorry, Sanura. I thought she meant on her left not mine, so I opened the wrong door. Please forgive me."

"…It's okay…I should have locked the door." Sanura managed, stepping to the couch to sit down. As the other seats were now occupied, Reno ended up sitting next to her, both shooting embarrassed glances to each other.

"So, Sanura will be living here with me for the time being - it being safer that way. We don't know if Hojo will try to take her against orders, or if Sephiroth will truly leave her alone." Elena informed the two men, Rude nodding slightly.

"Tseng hoped you would say that. He called a few minutes ago. No signs of Seraphina…Rufus is throwing a royal bitch fit over the entire situation, I could hear him yelling at underlings - and Tseng was standing outside the office with the door closed."

"Poor guy…it's gotta be hard, fallin' in love with someone, having them finally awaken, then just disappear on you." Reno murmured. "No wonder he's throwing a fit."

"…Reno. If that information leaves the Turks, we will not hesitate to murder you. The Boss doesn't want anyone realizing his attachment to the girl, as far as they know, he's throwing the fit because the girl managed to escape." Elena snapped.

"…by the way, Sanura. …we need you to help us keep up the appearance that you are in effect a prisoner of the Turks - if anyone figured out otherwise…they could destroy the Boss." Rude murmured.

"…What?" Still back on Reno's comment, she stared at him. "Did you just say he's in love with my sister? He can't be. She loves Genesis."

"…Genesis is gone, Sanura. …and even if he weren't, I'd have to say if she dated him I'd strangle her - I didn't see him by her side every night when she was in the hospital, comatose. The Boss stayed by her side all night when the others weren't there." Rude told her calmly, arms crossed over his chest. "…fact aside…Sera's smart enough to know…it was over the moment he went the way he did…"

"…yeah, well…it looks like she could go that way now, too." Sanura whispered, eyes filling with tears. "And if she does, it'll be all my fault…"

"No it won't!" Reno's voice was firm, moving to slide an arm around her shoulders. "Sanura, she's a grown woman. She will make her own choices for her own damn reasons! You kept her from joining with Sephiroth! Maybe she's gone for now, but she'll be safe as long as she's hiding from the world!"

"…but I…drove her away…"

"Sanura…" Reno's frown deepened, pulling her closer to hold her tight. He had grown close to the girl from reading her data in the ShinRa system, and by spending time with her while she recovered in the capsule not so long ago. He felt like he knew her. In some ways, he did know her - better even than Rude and Tseng.

"…I'm sorry." She whispered, drawing away to pick up the hot chocolate Elena had gotten for her, taking a sip and sighing. "…it does help, huh?"

"…yes. You can go nap after you've finished that…"

"No…I want to go to the park."

"…Reno and I will escort you. Elena, you should get back to headquarters."

"Right." She got to her feet, pausing to hand Sanura the key to the apartment. "Here. Lock the door when you leave, and if I'm not back before you, you'll need to unlock it, too."

"…thank you, Elena."

"…you're welcome. Take care of her, you two."

"Finish your drink…Reno, let's go get the car."

"What?"

"Now, Reno."

"No, hang on, I can come with you." She had already downed the little hot chocolate she'd had left, and dashed into the kitchen to rinse her cup, then into the bedroom to grab her purse. They had picked up a phone for her, as well as a wallet and purse, while they were out - she threw everything needed into the small bag, then dashed back out to find them staring at her. "See? I didn't take long at all. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

That day at the park was the greatest day she'd had in years. In fact, it was probably second only to the day after her brother had taken she and Seraphina home. As she lay curled in bed that night, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, she simply remembered.

Rude had stood guard - half appearing to be protecting her, the other half appearing as though he were keeping her from escaping. Sanura had merely ignored that second half, instead running to the swings - and Reno had followed. Instead of swinging beside her, as most others of her acquaintance would have done, he had stood behind her, pushing her in the swing until she was laughing from the thrill of it all. Rather than slow the swing in order to stop, Sanura had leapt off it, landing gracefully a good ten feet from the swing set.

After another half hour or so of childish antics in the playground, Reno had suggested they go see a movie - something to help take her mind off things. To Rude's shock, the movie suggested was not an adult movie. In fact, it was a movie made for children! Sanura had adored it. Just thinking about the way Reno had taken her hand halfway through the movie as they both giggled - Rude looking as stoic as ever all the while - brought a rush of feelings that made the memories of the day stop dead.

"…No…" The girl whispered, eyes widening even as she sat up as though she'd had a nightmare that she had only just woken up from. "…I can't…I can't care about him like that! I _won't_!"

Realizing there was very little she could do about the matter, Sanura lay down again, pondering the issue. It was terrible of her to fall for someone so shortly after losing the man she loved - it'd be like… Well, like Seraphina abandoning Genesis in favor of Rufus ShinRa.

Keeping the arguments in favor of that happening silent in the back of her mind, Sanura merely nodded. She was just as strong as her sister - she could control her emotions, too.

"I'll just have to stay away from all of them for a while…" A soft sigh of relief, closing her eyes. It would be hard, since Elena had been ordered to bring her with her to work every day, but Sanura was certain she could do it.

After all, if Seraphina could disappear off the planet in a heartbeat - the thought made her wince with pain - it would be no trouble for her to stay away from a group of Turks in a building the size of ShinRa's main headquarters.

* * *

The next morning, she made good on her personal vow, and disappeared the moment she was in the upper reaches of the building - it would keep up appearances, since she could not leave that area without one of the Turks.

"Excuse me…are you lost?" The voice from behind her startled her a bit, leaving her to turn to find a man standing behind her, a brow arched. "I beg your pardon - I had no intention to frighten you, Miss…"

"Sanura. My name is Sanura. And I…yes, I am a little lost." A laugh, rubbing the back of her head. "I've been avoiding the Turks, and I guess I avoided them so well I have no idea where I am."

"My name is Reeve Tuesti." She took the hand extended, the man's smile quite kind. "I was just heading for the cafeteria. Would you like to join me?"

"I am hungry…but I'd really rather not chance running into one of the Turks…" A small smile, shaking her head a bit. "Thanks anyway."

"The Turks never come to the cafeteria to eat - you won't have to deal with them. You really should eat - you look pale."

"…you aren't going to just go away and leave me to misery, are you?"

"No."

Over the next few days, Sanura developed an established routine, one which varied only in the ways she carried it out. She would avoid the Turks - mostly Reno, and therefore Rude - like the plague the entire time she was in the building, only stopping in her constant moving through the upper floors and offices for lunch with Reeve.

The two developed a comfortable companionship - she never asked him just what he did for ShinRa, or where he was the rest of the day, and he never asked her why she so desperately avoided any contact with the Turks, despite knowing she went home with one at the end of the day. Though he once asked why she always appeared as though she were on the verge of tears, when she closed up completely, he dropped the subject and moved on.

They were not friends, of course. Sanura desperately wanted to consider Reeve a friend, but every time he extended the hand of friendship, a wall snapped up between them and forced him away. Strangely, he seemed to understand completely.

Only when she began to show signs of lack of sleep did he truly begin to press her - but that wall still kept him at bay. He noticed, though, that each time he asked her why she looked so tired, she was growing even more slow to refuse outright to tell him. So every day, he asked what was wrong - and every day, he knew, he grew ever closer to the truth - and the moment when the wall would fail.

Sanura knew this as well - and she was fighting to let it happen. She wanted a friend, someone she could confide in, someone who would listen to her and understand. And in her heart, she knew Reeve was that person.

With both sides fighting to get past it, the wall had to fail - and fail it did.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sanura…you haven't slept at all, have you?" Reeve questioned softly, as the two sat in a corner of the cafeteria, far from the other employees. "What's wrong? You can trust me, Sanura."

"It's-" She began to say it was nothing. Part of her was screaming at her to lie, just as she had for the past few days. But she couldn't do it anymore. She was so tired - physically, and even more emotionally. "…my life."

"…what about your life, specifically?" To his surprise, she answered him. It took half an hour for her to tell the story up to the point of her "captivity" with the Turks, at which point Reeve was certain she would be finished. Instead, she continued on.

"And I'm falling in love with Reno - I can't fall in love with him! I love Angeal, and… I'm betraying him…" Tears were running down her face, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed, even as she closed her eyes. "And now, I wake up after only a few hours sleep, knowing I dreamed something so important, something I need to remember, but I keep forgetting… And even though I don't remember what it is, I know it's the same dream!"

"Maybe you don't want to know, Sanura…" Reeve told her, a sad smile on his face as she looked up to him in shock. "Whatever it is this dream is telling you…maybe you're refusing to listen, so it has to keep coming back - until you do listen."

"…But…" She stared as he got to his feet, shaking his head.

"I have to get back to work…just remember that before you go to bed tonight - that you need to listen to whatever that dream is telling you."

* * *

The words stuck in her mind as she lay down to sleep that night, and though she still didn't think she wanted to know, she knew Reeve was right. She had to let that dream come. What she did not - could not - know, was that her despair had drawn the attention of one who had long since passed from this world, and it could not be left to grow.

"_Sanura…" The voice drew her awake - but even in opening her eyes and sitting up, her mind told her she was still asleep. It also whispered that this was more than a dream. It was not until her eyes fell upon the man standing by her window - illuminated by the lights of Midgar at night - that she froze, staring into eyes of the same color of others already lost - that deep Mako green, the sign by which anyone in SOLDIER had been recognized._

"…_Angeal…" The name no more than a breath on her lips, she got to her feet, tears in her eyes even as she moved to join him, her hands reaching out to touch his face. He was there - she could feel him, his flesh, the warmth of his skin - just as back then. "Angeal…I've missed you so much…"_

"_I know, Sanura…I have missed you, as well - I never said goodbye…and it has pained me to know that you have suffered for the lack of it…" Sanura shook her head, rising on her toes to kiss him gently._

"…_say goodbye to me in a more lasting way than words…please…I know this is only a dream, Angeal…but let me be with you…if only in dream…one last time…" Even as she spoke, she was removing his clothing, lips seeking his again even as she began to unbutton his pants, his shirt already removed and cast to the floor. _

_In very little time, both were bared and he rose over her on the bed - his skin against hers, his hands worshipping her body even as his lips worked on her mouth in supplication. It was as it had always been between them - slow and gentle, but above all, full of love. This time, however, Sanura knew it would be the last - forever._

_Each movement was infinitely more precious to her because of that fact - each gasp, each moan, each whisper of her name. His face never left her sight, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close as the pleasure poured through them both, leaving him to lay beside her, while she cuddled into his chest._

"_I cannot come to you again, Sanura…I should not have come even now - but you are so unhappy…and I cannot continue to simply watch as you suffer. …you deserve nothing but happiness…and for that, you need someone who can keep you smiling._

_She instantly stiffened at his words, sitting up to stare down at him in horror. He knew - of course, he knew… "But I love _you_!"_

"_You can love more than once, you know…you have an entire life yet, Sanura…and a heart that cannot last without giving love - and receiving it."_

"_But-"_

"_I know you love Reno…Don't fight it. …I want you to be happy."_

"_I was happy with _you_!"_

"_I…was no more than a monster…" His words were quiet, filled with shame and self-loathing, even as he moved away to dress._

"_That's not…That's not true." She whispered, rising to her feet to do the same - reaching out for him after she had thrown on the boy shorts and tank-top. Though she was pained when he stepped away, she did not cry. _

_He was already dead - she knew this. His arms wrapped around her one last time, holding her tight, before he picked her up and carried her back to bed, pulling the blankets up over her._

"_It was, at that time. You know this, Sanura." His voice was fainter now, no more than a whisper as he backed away, but it was a whisper with more weight than any command she had ever heard. _

_"Go… and be happy…"_

Author's Note: - So yeah, I had all this done already, for those of you who just finished part one. Did I worry you? Haha. Anyway, this is as far as I've gotten at this point, though I've been working on the next chapter off and on. Good news: the outline for this story is complete. Not so good news: I get occasional writer's block. But please, do bear with me. I'll do my best.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Holy crap! New chapter up! Go me. - Enjoy, everyone. And do review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Sanura was woken the next morning by loud noises - the opening of her closet door and her dresser drawers. Sitting upright quickly, she stared as Elena flew through the room, throwing her clothes into bags.

"Elena? What are you doing?" A faint yelp as the woman threw a pair of jeans and a sweater at her - both striking her in the head. "Elena? What's going on?"

"Get dressed. You have ten minutes - then we need to be gone." The woman finished packing Sanura's clothes, zipped up the bags, and dragged them out into the kitchen, leaving Sanura to hurriedly throw her clothes and shoes on, stumbling out of the room to find Rude standing near the door, while Tseng looked worriedly out the window.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Instead of speaking, Elena merely grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door - only to be thrown roughly to the side as Sanura lost her temper. "I've had enough of this 'prisoner' act! What's happening, Tseng?!"

"…Sephiroth attacked us in the Temple of the Ancients. You're not safe with us, Sanura. We need to take you somewhere you'll be safe. We can't afford to lose you as well as Seraphina." As he spoke, her eyes widened, shaking her head.

"Why would he attack you, Tseng? You were his friend…" Looking frightened, she glanced to Elena and Rude. "What's happening…?"

"…Sephiroth is attempting to destroy us all, 'Nura." Rude's voice was quiet, and his words brought the expected reaction. Sanura fainted, leaving Tseng, wounded though he was, to carry her down to the car.

* * *

"What…Where am I?" As the world came into focus around her, Sanura found herself staring up at a wooden ceiling, her gaze drifting down to wooden walls, a small kitchen, and a sofa and bookshelf, table and one chair. It was some kind of cabin, she realized, rising to her feet to walk to the door. Opening it, she discovered she was in the middle of nowhere.

Fortunately - or not, depending on how she chose to look at it - she was not alone. There were at least ten members of the ShinRa military police in the clearing in front of the cabin, and another larger building across the clearing that Sanura was certain functioned as their barracks. Shaking her head, she stepped back inside, and gave a small sigh of relief as she saw the computer console near the bed.

Heading to it, she sat down and turned it on, typing in her password to the ShinRa systems. To her surprise, Reno was online. After half an hour or so of talking to him, she turned the computer off, made herself dinner, ate, then slept.

She spent the next week in the same manner, though she spoke to all of the Turks and even Rufus himself - not just Reno. Speaking to Rufus, though he was incessantly asking about Seraphina, which upset her at times, she discovered a man who, though very rational, was willing to give up everything for what he thought was important. He had a wicked sense of humor, and would back those who had earned it no matter the cost.

Rufus was a man Sanura knew her sister could have loved. Sanura blinked as she realized this, glancing down to the computer screen at the noise signifying someone had just signed on. It was Reno, which brought a smile to her face.

'My sister could have fallen in love with Rufus, if she'd just known him.' Sanura typed, before pressing the send button.

'…she did know him, Sanura.'

'What? How did she meet him? I never knew anything about that.'

'When she was in the hospital…Rufus went to her every day. They got to know each other a bit…that's why he wants to find her so much.'

'…Oh. …I need to go for now. I'm hungry.'

'Alright. …be careful.'

'I will. …please take care.'

'Anything for you, Sanura.'

Logging off, she got to her feet, stunned by the realization that had been presented her. Seraphina knew Rufus? That didn't make sense. If she'd known him, surely she wouldn't have just left like that…

"…she doesn't remember…" Sanura whispered aloud, stopping even as she headed for the shower. "…she has no idea…and now Rufus is in danger. He could die…"

Taking a breath, she headed into the shower - and once she'd finished, began to pack a small bag. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait for the inevitable to happen. Her sister was gone, but that was no reason for her to just lay down and wait for the end.

Ignoring the shouts from around her, she got into one of the vehicles and headed for Midgar - thankful for her ability to hack the ShinRa system, which allowed her to find her way back. As she sped towards the city, she blinked in shock. Why was the Sister Ray mounted on ShinRa headquarters? Even as she entered the upper levels of the city, she was left staring in horror as she looked to the north.

"What is that?" She gasped, slamming on the brakes and nearly bashing her head into the steering wheel. Climbing out of the car, she watched as it grew closer - unfazed by anything that struck it. As the noise of a massive machine powering up caught her ear, she found her gaze drawn to the Sister Ray as it prepared to fire. Looking back to the monstrosity making its way for Midgar, she began to tremble, seeing power swirling around it, as well. Even as Meteor shone in the sky overhead, the Sister Ray fired, blasting through it - and into the dome over the crater in the north.

The victory did not come without a price, as a beam fired back, and collided with the upper floor of ShinRa headquarters, demolishing it. Knowing Rufus had not left that floor for over a week, Sanura couldn't help her scream of horror, running for the building even as the debris fell - paying no mind to the sound of the Sister Ray preparing to fire again. Others were running from the building even as she ran towards it, shoving her back even as she pressed onward.

"Sanura!" The voice was a familiar one, a hand catching her elbow and swinging her to face the speaker. Reeve. "You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

"What about Rufus?!" She screamed over the sounds around them. "We can't just leave him for dead, Reeve!"

"He is dead, Sanura! There's nothing you can do! You have to get out of here, now!!" Leaving her with no choice, he dragged her along after him, though she continued to glance back at the destruction. Somewhere in that rubble lay a man her sister would have loved. A man who loved her sister with all his heart, Sanura now knew. And Seraphina would never again know him…


	8. Chapter 8

Wooo! Two chapters in one day! Go me!

* * *

"Sanura, are you sure you'll be okay?" Reeve questioned, as the two sat in a shelter outside Midgar a week later. Before she could answer, the conversation was interrupted by loud music from her backpack, which had her jumping nearly out of her skin before rushing to get the cell phone she had forgotten all about.

"Hello?" She held a hand up to silence Reeve, listening with relief as Reno's voice came through the cell. "You're okay…I'm so glad…Yes, I'm fine - Reeve got me out of the city after…Rufus…after the attack."

Reeve was left to stare as she spoke, blinking as her eyes widened, a sigh of relief heard before she gave directions to the area they were in, and hung up the phone.

"What's going on, Sanura?"

"It was Reno. He's coming to get me." A smile, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "…I'll see you around, Reeve."

* * *

A year and a half later, though very comfortable in the small home she shared with Reno just outside Edge, Sanura was about to go absolutely insane. Rufus had had Rude bring him by earlier that day, and shortly after lunch Tseng had dropped by - both asking after Seraphina. As they had every day for the past year and a half.

Hearing the door open, Sanura didn't even register the voice speaking to her - all she heard was the first two words before she exploded.

"Have you-"

"NO, OKAY?! I've told you this EVERY day for the past YEAR AND A HALF! SOMETIMES TWICE DAILY! I HAVE NOT - I REPEAT, HAVE NOT - HEARD FROM SERAPHINA!!"

"-eaten yet?" Reno finished, staring at his girlfriend with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm guessing Tseng and Rufus came to visit?"

"…yes." She flopped down to sit at the kitchen table, head thumping onto it as the guilt from exploding on him came. "I'm sorry, Reno…I didn't realize it was you…I should have recognized your voice…"

"It's alright…you've put up with it for over a year - I'm surprised it's taken you this long to snap." He put a hand on her shoulders, rubbing gently as he set a bag down in front of her. "Tifa's got her bar up again, so I dropped in and picked up dinner."

"…just like that?" She sat up, arching a brow. "…somehow I don't believe that."

"Okay, so I had to dodge a good five or six glasses." This brought a laugh from the woman he so loved, even as he got out plates and glasses and arranged their dinner and poured the wine. "The point is, I told her you were alright - and about how restless you're getting sitting at home."

"So? How is she?"

"…Tifa is fine, can I get to my point, love?"

"You have a point?" She paused in eating to stare at him. "…are you sick?"

"…no." He sighed, slumping. "She told me to tell you if you'd like, you can help out at the bar, so you won't be so bored. It will also let you get away from Tseng and Rufus - though I didn't tell her about that."

"…really? She wants me to work for her? Even though I'm dating you?"

"Yes, dear." Reno grinned as her eyes lit up. "So I did good?"

"Yes!" She squealed, diving to hug him. "I can hang out with Tifa again! You're the best boyfriend ever, Reno!"

"Thank you. I try." He laughed, kissing her forehead and setting her back in her chair to finish eating. "Just keep the fact that Rufus is alive quiet."

"I will. It will be so good to see her again…and get away from everyone asking me about my sister - it hurts…"

"I know, Sanura…she'll come back someday."

"…I don't know…and sometimes, after what she said, I hope she won't…"

"What do you mean?"

"…if she comes back, it might not be on our side…"

* * *

Alrighty, this ends Part Two of Chaos Cursed. Stay tuned for part three! (Advent Children, for those of you who didn't guess).

And remember, I love reviews! Take care, everyone!


End file.
